Ingrávido
by Ladylunay
Summary: La muerte siempre llegaba, pero Fili la aceptó sabiendo que al menos habia tenido una vida feliz. #Reto 1 - Por una muerte digna para Fili del foro Aquelarre.


**Disclaimer:** El Hobbit, LOTR y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente; pertenecen al maravilloso maestro Tolkien.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje.

 **Etiqueta: "Este fic participa en el reto Por una muerte digna para Fíli del foro Aquelarre (libre de slash)"**

 **.**

.

 **Ingrávido**

.

.

La muerte era inmisericorde.

No hacía excepciones, ni conocía la pena ni el dolor, ni se conmovía por los llantos; era fría y certera.

Fili sabía bien esto, esa verdad inamovible; y aun con ello no había dolor en su alma, aceptaba la muerte con alegría, sintiendo una paz que nunca antes había experimentado. Tal vez era la certeza de saber que llegaba el momento de partir y reunirse con sus seres queridos en los sagrados salones de Mahal, donde estaban todos sus antepasados.

Había sido feliz, había conocido el amor y había sido correspondido, había vivido plenamente una vida que atesorar en la memoria, llena de aventura, descubrimientos y momentos felices que no serían olvidados ni por él, ni por los que le querían, ni por el reino de Erebor; quienes bien sabían para su gran pesar el final que aguardaba a su bien amado rey, el único que restaba a su linaje.

Balin y Thorin hacía tiempo que habían abandonado ese mundo, y Fili, con los ojos cerrados tranquilamente tumbado sobre su lecho real, esperaba poder verlos a todos pronto al igual que a su padre y madre, puesto que todos allí le esperaban. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo para que sus cansados iris azul grisáceos recorrieran la habitación, cálida por el calor de las llamas que bailaban en la chimenea, y a la anaranjada luz del fuego y los candelabros el antaño rubio, ahora peliblanco, pudo ver que rodeando su lecho había rostros atesorados, gente que apreciaba más que a todo lo que poseía, sus más queridos amigos y familia.

Los miembros de la compañía que quedaban con vida se encontraban allí, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Gloin, Gimli, Dwalin y Bilbo, casi todos ellos ancianos y envejecidos, con los rostros compungidos de dolor, el más desolado de todos el de su querido hermano, su pequeño _nadadith_ , que ya no era el joven imberbe que tantas locuras cometiera de joven; sino un justo y valeroso enano, arrodillado a su lado con su mano entre las suyas Fili no pudo más que sonreír, con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Por qué sonríes Fi? —inquirió el castaño, cuyo cabello estaba surcado de betas blancas—, ¿Qué alegría encuentras en este momento de penuria? compártela y mitiga mi dolor, _nadad_.

Fili abrió los ojos con pesado esfuerzo, clavando su mirada pálida en la desolada de su hermano, aún sin perder la sonrisa.

—Sonrío porque a pesar de todo, Kili, este día no es triste —respondió cálidamente, apretando con su mano la que el menor tenía bajo ella rodeando la suya—, voy a descansar y reunirme con nuestros seres queridos, creo que merezco este descanso luego de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que me has dado en todos estos años ¿verdad? —Kili sollozó con una sonrisa en sus labios, a pesar de que se moría, aún tenía tiempo para bromear—, no llores más, ahora es tu momento de brillar, de llevar el reino más alto de lo que yo haya podido elevarlo…

Kili no respondió, paralizado, y Fili sabía bien que para su hermano ese no era un momento sencillo, por eso no añadió nada más. Había hablado con la verdad, deseaba que el pueblo de los enanos brillara y se elevara más feliz y prospero de lo que Thorin o él mismo habían logrado en sus reinados, y aunque sabía que no lo había hecho mal como rey lo quisiera o no ya no podía continuar. Miró por el amplio ventanal a su lado, la puesta de sol iluminando Rhovanion con sus rosas pálidos y naranjas intensos, Valle reconstruida y hermosa a sus pies, el sonido de las risas y de la felicidad de su gente sonando en la mente de Fili con total claridad como si estuviera abajo en las calles, entre ellos.

Suspiró abriendo los ojos, centrando su mirada en el pequeño y anciano Hobbit, tan decrepito y marchito como una hoja de otoño, deseando decirle algo antes de morir.

—Bilbo, antes de que partas a los puertos grises —dijo Fili con una sonrisa de nuevo brillando en su cara—, dale a tu sobrino las gracias por salvarnos a todos.

El anciano Hobbit asintió, limpiándose la lagrima que corría por su mejilla con un pequeño pañuelo de seda.

—Así lo haré, amigo mío —dijo con un ligero asentimiento.

Fili cerró de nuevo los ojos dándose fuerzas a sí mismo para una última despedida, la última que haría en ese mundo, pues sentía en verdad que la vida se le escapaba con cada suspiro que daba, alejándose de él como en un sueño fugaz, como si fuera más ligero e ingrávido que el viento. Guardó un suspiro para sí, recordando las cosas hermosas y buenas que había vivido, lo feliz que había sido, todo lo que habían logrado, y después finalmente miró a sus amigos en pie frente a él, forzándose a mostrar una nueva sonrisa.

—Llega el momento de decirse adios por última vez —susurró—, os quiero a todos, amigos, por ello os digo que guardéis vuestras lagrimas para derramarlas cuando nos reunamos —e hizo una pausa—, deseándolo yo o no ha llegado mi hora… no puedo demorarme más con despedidas... hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar...

Y con esas últimas palabras sus labios quedaron sellados, Fili del linaje de Durin había muerto.

Kili enterró su rostro entre las manos desolado, alzándola momentos después mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano; tanto él como todos los miembros de la compañía harían caso de la última petición de su amigo, guardarían sus lagrimas para derramarlas juntos cuando se reunieran, pues había lagrimas mas allá de la tristeza que podían ser de alegría.

FIN.

 **.**

 **Lamento mucho si os ha parecido triste (o no, no se si lo habre logrado), pues era exactamente mi intención.**

 **Creo que algo así debió haber sucedido, ninguno de los tres Durin tenía que haber muerto, Tolkien fue muy injusto allí con Thorin, pero especialmente con los jóvenes Kili y Fili; y ya ni hablemos del desastre con patas que hizo Jackson que me enfureció tanto en su día, darle esa muerte a Fili fue una bofetada en mi cara. No podía creer que nadie se molestara ni siquiera en llorarlo, ni siquiera su propio hermano! indignante!** **Cuando me planteé como según mi opinión debió morir Fili, creí que podría darle un final épico y justo en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos tal como podría haber sucedido en la película, tal como pasaba en el libro.**

 **Sin embargo… pensé también que realmente no quería que muriese así, en una batalla injusta en la que no debieron haber participado, así que me dije ¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué no iba a morir de anciano, tras haber vivido una vida plena?**

 **¿Por qué no iba Fili a tener su Happy ending?**

 **¿Que opinais? ¿me dajais saberlo en un comentario?**


End file.
